Numerous bondage racks have been disclosed by the prior art. Unfortunately, currently disclosed bondage racks suffer from a number of limitations and disadvantages. For instance, existing bondage racks typically do not even attempt to permit portability. Accordingly, few bondage racks are designed to collapse or fold to permit storage or transport. Those that are designed to break down have many separate pieces, are heavy, and require tools and considerable time to manipulate between a use configuration and a collapsed configuration. Moreover, in their stored state, such racks occupy a large area. Still further, even bondage racks that attempt to provide portability are not easily packed in storage and transport containers and normally do not come with any means for permitting storage. Consequently, their portability and ease of storage are further limited as is the discretion of one seeking to store and transport the bondage rack.
It will be further noted that most bondage racks of the prior art are not freestanding. Consequently, they commonly require mounting or leaning onto a wall for stability. Moreover, bondage racks of the prior art commonly lack leveling features to account for uneven surfaces during use whereby stability may be compromised. Further still, many bondage racks are unsound ergonomically. Among the negative results of poor ergonomic design is that users are forced to compensate for the angle between the rack and the floor, such as by bending at the ankle. This decreases the user's stability and increases the potential for the user's feet to slide.
The present inventor has thus recognized that it would be advantageous to provide a bondage rack that is collapsible to facilitate portability, storage, and discreteness. It is further recognized that a bondage rack that is ergonomically sound and capable of being stabilized on a support surface to permit effective use and operation of the rack would represent a useful advance in the art.